The Nighten Gale's Future
by Let's Play Funeral
Summary: sequel to the Nighten Gale's past. Hinata has just born her first child, a girl named tsuki ookami. The baby's father is Itachi.. Sasuke comes to meet his niece, and Hinata finds herself thinking back , a great many years ago to when she loved him too.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not Naruto.  
**

**This is my sequel to The Nighten Gales Past, the first chapter is gonna be underlined because I want it to look like Hinata's diary page.**

Dear Diary, The Winter Solstice. 

Today I caught myself thinking back to the year's I loved two brothers almost equally.

Today my daughter was born, my husband Itachi, almost cried himself.

Which is completely out of character for him, his been spending all his time with her,

Lady Tsunade herself helped birth my baby girl.

I will name her Tsuki ookami, which means moon wolf.

She will be very beautiful, and very loved , she will have a heart of cold, that could 

If she wished it, melt a heart of stone.... She has Sasuke's innocence .

Believe it or not , it's there.. Noone see's what his hidden behind his mask of stone 

and sorrow... Eventually as the year's past he had become that mask. He had no way 

to cope. And for that sometimes, I blame myself.

I have not told Itachi of my worries or my thoughts, I didn't want to burden him with 

the seed's of my yesterday's.... Why must fate be cruel?

Today Sasuke came to see her niece..... He looked so dead .... He has collected many 

many scar's.... And I can't help but wonder if they are self inflected.......

I can't lie, part of me still loves Sasuke, but perhaps, the way I love him has changed.

But it kill's me to know, I had broken his heart,

that I am responsible for his pain, I was he only woman since his mother that he ever

loved sincerely and unafraid, he had given me his heart...... And I broke it because I 

chose to be selfish, and I wanted my own happiness.....

In truth, I am a murderer.....


	2. Chapter 2

_**OK WOOT! AN UPDATE! **_

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**_

_**In Hinata's pov.**_

Murderer.

A year had passed as quickly as it came, and it was Tsuki's first birthday, Today is December 21st.

Itachi had invited Sasuke to come see her again, she was walking around now, and she spoke a few words, enough to get by with everyday life.

She was a prodigy just like her father, so advanced it was hard not to be dumbstruck.

When I guided Sasuke to the room this time he looked healthy again, the scars had faded and the black bags under his eyes were gone.

His hair was spiked up in the back like his alway's done.

tsuki jumped off her father's lap and bowed.

" Uncle-sama."

Sasuke smirked and bowed as well,

"Tsuki, you've grown."

Tsuki giggled, "Soon I'll grow again and be like Mommy."  
Sasuke laughed heartily, and I knew he was wasn't faking he was happy.

He knelt and held out his hands for Tsuki, she walked to him causisly , and threw her arms around his neck, he stood and held her in his arms.

A content smile on his face.

_"Not everything heals with time, but what time can not heal, love can..." _Thought Itachi..

'' Uncle, am I as heavy as mamma and daddy complain I am?" Tsuki whispered the question in Sasuke's ear.

He laughed, " No , 'Suki your light as a feather, your parent's are just teasing ,"

Itachi chuckled, " Tsuki it's time to open present's and cut your cake."

Sasuke set her down and pulled a silver present with a black ribbon on it out of his pocket,

"this is for you." He set it in her small hands, she carefully undid the ribbon then used it to tie up her black hair.

she opened the gift , inside a black box, was a poreclain doll, with a painted face, the doll had lavendar eyes and thick eyelashs,and red lips. The dolls hair was beautiful, with small hair ordemant's and all.

The kimono it was in, was an exact replica of one of mine from when I was a child.

Tsuki was delighted with it, she showed it proudly to Itachi.  
"Look daddy! Uncle love's me after all!"

Itachi and Sasuke both laughed at her childish outburst..

Yes he does, very much . Itachi murmured .

It was a night worth remembrance and I vowed never to forget it.

**WOOT! WOOT! next chappy is the last one :(**

**Review pwease**


	3. Chapter 3

_**OK, Dedicated to SasoriRocks55 , for the awesome review's I'll continue the story to include the Akasutki in it, it will be interesting lol , to toss around ideas for it, I'm very flattered you like my story so much, I hope you enjoy this chapter! **_

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**_

_**In Hinata's pov.**_

I remember the first time some of Itachi's friend's came to visit.

Sasori- san was the first too.

It was spring, and Tsuki was to turn 3 this year.

Every other week Sasuke was here, he managed to find a house near ours suitable for living in , not too far from here.

Tsuki was having a bath when there was a knock on the door.

I opened it to find Sasori on the steps, he was dressed casually, and carried a beautiful doll in his hands, He stood and set it in mine.

"For Tsuki." He murmured softly.

It was handmade and very delicately and lovingly carved, and hand painted, it was a masterpiece , but nothing less would be expected from Sasori-san.

Tsuki came outside, she was dressed in a thin and light sun dress that fluttered to her ankles.  
"Hello Uncle- san." She said politely with a curtsy,

Sasori smiled and returned the greeting, he held out his arms, and Tsuki threw herself into her arms, for she did love affection.

And would take as much as she could get.

Sasori twirled a lock of her hair and asked how she had been.

Immediately Tsuki re accounted her latest adventures.


End file.
